Poisoned Pearl
by Moonchild-believer
Summary: Scarlett is the daughter of a pirate captain but when her father is captured by Commander Norington and hanged Scarlett has no-one to turn to. Enter Jack Sparrow who promises to help her if she will give him one thing – her father’s ship! JackOC, not
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my second story ever! I hope you all like it and review it. Please check out my other story Swans! 

Thanks again 

*Moonchild* 

***

The sea spray and cold wind lashed at her face as she lent out over the railing, her black hair flying all around her, as the ship boar down over the waves.

It was a large vessel, its sails unfurled and filled with boisterous winds that propelled it over the sea at a stomach churning speed, and at its front the figure head of a long-forgotten girl her eyes always searching, looking past or through you to something else.

Scarlett stepped back from the rail and laughing, shook her head, her lose curls falling into place as she did so; she'd seen the ship they where chasing. 

"Father!" she called "I can see the ship!" 

Her Father Captain Claudius took out a telescope and peered through it, watching the smaller merchant vessel as it leapt over the waves. 

"Good Work Scarlett!" he called back to her. Scarlett smiled and gripped back onto the railing, looking out at the vessel skipping before them. 

Scarlett was 17 years old and the only child of the pirate captain Claudius the owner of The Silver Rose the most feared ship on the Spanish mane and the fastest to boot. Her father loved her and doted on her, letting Scarlett wear men's clothing and scale the rigging like the rest of his crew. 

He had loved her mother Rose-Marie, a whore in the town of Tortuga more than his crew had thought he should and she had bourn him two children Scarlett and Thomas, a sickly twin boy to the bright and brave girl who had died within hours of his birth.

When she, Rose-Marie, died of cholera Claudius had taken their little daughter Scarlett, then 7, to sea with him dressed in the clothing he had left from when he had been cabin boy upon a large sailing ship and taught her all he knew of piracy. When is crew had seen the little girl for they're own they had fallen in love with her and taken to her as their good luck charm; with her keen eye sight and quickness of movement and tongue Scarlett had got them out of many scrapes. 

They neared the ship and Scarlett felt the thrill of blood lust run through her veins; she drew the pistol nestled in her belt and cocked it ready to shot the first sailor she ran into.

She had been given the pistol for her 14th birthday after she had received the mark branding her as a pirate and a hoped earring through her ear to prove the point to all who saw her. She could shoot a running man from 50 paces having been receiving lessons from the first mate Mister Quicks who was her father's friend from back before she was born. 

They drew beside the ship and Scarlett whooped with Joy to see the faces of the sailors fill with fear as the gazed up at the ship and the grinning crew of pirates.

***

Commander Norrington passed the office, scowling.

This was the third ship in two months that The Silver Rose had attacked; the body count from their last venture was particularly high, 30 sailors and officers had been killed. 

He worried round to his second in command Gillette who was standing to attention before his desk. 

"We must stop these raids!" he said decisively "and I think I have a plan"

"Sir?"

"We are going to make a trap for The Silver Rose and her crew, one they cannot resist"  

TBC

Please! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so cool!

***

The merchant vessel bobbed up and down alluringly upon the waves as the Silver Rose drew besides it; a few startled looking sailors stood looking at it in awe and not running the fools that they were. 

Scarlett clutched the rope between her hands and swung across the golf between the ships, letting go and tumbling onto the deck she righted herself and drew her pistol, shooting the man in front of her.

The shot was not good because she was still shaken from the landing and it hit him in the thigh, he doubled up in pain and she aimed a shot at his head to finish the job. 

What ever she might be she would not endure an unclean kill. 

Suddenly there was a hand griping her arm and forcing it down to her side as another grabbed her about the waist and hauled her off her feet. Shocked Scarlett dropped her gun and began to kick and scream at the unseen assailant.

The crew and her own dear father where in much the same predicament it appeared, naval officers had leapt from hiding places aboard the ship and attacked them. Three members of the crew were dead, two with their hearts blown away by gun shots and the other from a sword blow to his head. 

"An ambush!" Scarlett hissed, struggling against the man who held her with all her might but failing; without a weapon to protect her she was useless for she was not strong and relied mostly on brains than brawn. 

A man appeared on desk, a Commandor from the look of his clothing and hat, he walked past her still struggling form before stopping and picking up the pistol she had dropped.

"This will be evidence against you" he said coldly "as is your shooting of Lieutenant Gillette" 

"I just wish I could have finished the job" Scarlett spat; The Commandor eyed her distastefully.

"We return to Port Royal, where you will all be hanged!" 


End file.
